


Partners

by VincentMeoblinn



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuckolding, Depression, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral, Pining, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentMeoblinn/pseuds/VincentMeoblinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotchner was expecting a cheerful woman to balance his stoic nature, but when he showed up to marry his government-identified soulmate he was shocked to find an awkward young *male* genius was to be his life partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Aaron Hotcher and Spencer Reid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152078) by [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970). 



Aaron “Hotch” Hotchner had to wait sixteen years for his soulmate. Apparently she was significantly younger than him. His coworkers had teased him for that one, calling him a cradle robber and telling him that _second_ wives were meant to be trophy wives. Of course, that was all joking around. Divorce was illegal now so there would _be_ no second wife. Not since the government had found a way to positively identify people’s soulmates and connect them with each other from birth. As such the birth mark above Aaron’s heart had little meaning to him, so he’d never sat down to think of what the pie symbol might mean about his future partner.

Hotch was a pragmatist. He showed up at the courthouse on the date he’d been informed he was required, October 9, 2055, with a birthday card and a spare set of keys to his apartment. The card was specifically geared towards soulmates who had to wait to meet due to an age gap. Whoever she was, she was celebrating her eighteenth birthday today. Hotch had waited for her and despite his calm exterior inside he was bursting with excitement, anxiety, and lust. Today he’d marry. Tonight he’d lose his virginity. Tomorrow he’d start a new life with the woman who was meant to be the compliment to his serious, dry personality. He expected to be greeted with a smile. His mental image was of a cheerful woman with an affinity for hosting parties who would allow him to be the man in the corner with a glass of bourbon and a smoker’s jacket. Not that he smoked, of course. The last thing he expected was to walk into the small room and be confronted with a thin, young man with mid-length curly hair and a nervous smile beneath a frank exterior. He was reading a thick, old book that he slipped into a messenger bag when Hotch arrived. His clothes were nice and crisp, but clearly outdated, and his glasses were too big for his face.

“Hello,” Hotch stated, frozen in the spot and at a loss for words.

The young man stood up from the chair he’d been sitting in, long legs stretched out in front of him, and stood without offering his hand. Hotch extended his and stared at him in expectation, waiting for a joke or some other indication that this was his soulmate; someone who would fill in the gaps in his personality to make them a more complete unit. The young man ignored his offer of handshake.

“Hi,” He stated in a voice still high with youth, “Doctor Spencer Reid.”

“Doctor?” Hotch asked.

“Yes,” Reid nodded firmly, “I have a PhD in mathematics from Caltech and B.A. in Philosophy. I’ve been working on my PhD in Chemistry and Engineering while studying psychology and sociology and I’d like to continue. Would you be requiring we remain in Virginia? My education is transferable but given your substantially higher age it’s understandable if your job is not.”

“Um,” Hotch replied, glancing at the official at the desk.

“Good luck with this one,” The man sighed, “He came in here and offered to rearrange my office to make it more ergonomically correct.”

“I think there’s been some mistake,” Hotch replied uncomfortably, slipping his hand back into his pocket, “Perhaps I’m in the wrong office?”

“I hope not,” The official replied, opening a file, “We’re closing up for the day. Aaron Hotchner?”

“Yes, but I’m not gay,” Hotch stated firmly.

“That’s not a problem,” Reid replied quickly, “I’ve never had much interest in sex. What sort of degrees do you hold? You look like a lawyer to me.”

“I was an attorney, now I work for the BAU. What do you mean not interested in sex? You’re eighteen. It should be the only think you think about.”

The quirky smile Hotch had been expecting from his soulmate fluttered into existence, “If it was I doubt I’d have a doctorate a BA and another two doctorates in the works at my age. Don’t you agree?”

“This can’t be my soulmate,” Hotch stated firmly, looking back at the official, “I’m not doing this.”

Reid frowned, his eyebrows lowering in confusion, “You don’t have a choice unless you’d prefer to remain single, which won’t change your sexual options. If sex is an issue than I’m sure we could find a way to bring me around. What’s the BAU?”

“Behavioral Analysis Unit,” Hotch replied, “I’m with the FBI. I catch killers.”

“So you’re an agent?” Reid asked.

“Special Agent. I’m a psychological profiler.”

Reid waited expectantly and Hotch sighed before providing the avid young man with more information, “I study crime scenes and victims in a process called victimology. That allows me to determine the killer or abductor’s mental state and expected behavior which allows us to track and capture them.”

Reid’s entire disposition changed, his eyes lighting up and his hands flying out of his pockets to gesture excitedly. He was instantly animated and excited as he burst out a long list of facts and statistics on serial murders in Virginia. A moment later it switched over to terrain. Then he was off on a diatribe about mental health and the effects of socialization on prisoners in long-term facilities. Hotch stared in shock while the man behind the desk became more and more frustrated.

“Look, are you two marrying today, or not?” He snapped out.

“Yes,” Hotch stated, “Where do we sign?”

Reid fell silent as if he hadn’t been interrupted mid-rant and turned to sign the paper, using his own pen from his messenger bag and being careful not to touch anything on the desk. Hotch’s mind was whirling at a million miles a minute, though clearly not as fast as his husband’s mind was moving. Reid was clearly autistic, though he seemed high functioning. He had OCD and was germophobic. He was also looking for a connection to another human being despite his statement that sex did not interest him. He wanted to impress Hotch, and he had.

They signed the paperwork, the man said a few words, and told them that they could kiss their soulmate. Hotch turned towards Reid who immediately looked panicked but didn’t flee when Hotch leaned in, captured his chin, and left a dry peck on his lips. Reid wiped his mouth off anyway, and spent the next few minutes flushed and staring at his feet. They left in silence and didn’t exchange words again until they were outside in the nearly empty parking lot.

“Where’s your car?” Hotch asked.

“I took the bus,” Reid informed his feet.

“You’re awfully uncomfortable for the sort of kiss I’d reserve for my mother,” Hotch frowned, “Were you expecting more passion?”

“No,” Reid replied, fidgeting, “I guess I assumed the man who would be my soul mate would be a bit different.”

“Like Einstein, perhaps?” Hotch asked, trying not to be insulted.

“Hey, you walked in the door and decided you had the wrong room, remember?” Reid frowned, eyes flashing as they finally rose to face Hotch again, “I think I’ve been pretty patient so far.”

Hotch nodded, “I won’t apologize. I’ve never found men attractive so you being male was a shock to me. It had nothing to do with you personally.”

“Yes it did,” Reid huffed, “You were expecting someone young, pretty, perky, and social. I’m only one of those things.”

“Two,” Hotch corrected without thinking.

Reid blinked a moment, “Well. There goes your heterosexuality.”

“Thinking you’re perky isn’t-“

“You weren’t thinking perky,” Reid cut him off, “And don’t insult me by suggesting you meant social, either. I know I come off as autistic.”

“Are you?” Hotch asked quickly.

Reid shrugged, “I graduated highschool at twelve. My social development suffered. I’ve never been diagnosed with anything, just rated based on a superficial test score that determined my intelligence level and then pushed ahead so I didn’t become bored.”

“Did you?”

“Become bored?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, absolutely. I’m bored right now,” Reid replied quickly.

Hotch blinked.

Reid blinked.

“Did you mean for that to be an insult?” Hotch asked with a frustrated sigh.

“No,” Reid winced, “Was it insulting?”

“Is me being boring to you insulting?” Hotch countered, his tone filled with disbelief at the geniuses ignorance.

“What? No!” Reid flushed, “That’s not what I meant. You’re not boring. At least, I don’t think you are. It’s just that unless I have a puzzle in front of me I’m generally not entertained.”

“Well then,” Hotch replied, watching him carefully, “Let’s get you a puzzle. Where do you live?”

“Las Vegas.”

“Wow,” Hotch blinked, “That’s quite the trip.”

“I flew in last night. I didn’t check into a motel because I figured that my spouse would have some kind of arrangements here or that we’d check into a motel together.”

“I have an apartment,” Hotch replied, and handed him the keys from his pocket, “The address is… let me get you a pen.”

“Just tell me, I’ll memorize it,” Reid replied.

“Of course you will,” Hotch frowned, and recited it quickly.

“Okay, great,” Reid nodded, “Well, I’ll see you in a few days, a week at most.”

Hotch stared after him in shock as Reid turned and headed for the nearest bus stop, “Wait a second!”

Reid turned and Hotch jogged to catch up to him, “Yes?”

“Where are you going?” Hotch asked, “A moment ago you said-“

“Yes, but you’re uncomfortable with me. You’re also _telling_ me your address instead of offering to take me there. You have a vehicle- it’s the blue Hyundai, you’ve glanced at it seven times during our conversation- so transportation isn’t the issue. You’re embarrassed by me and will want to warn your friends and family before introducing me to anyone. Then there’s the fact that I have unfinished business in Las Vegas. So… I’ll see you in a few days to a few weeks.”

Reid turned on his heels and headed for the bus stop. This time Hotch didn’t try to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch returned to work the next morning to find Rossi and Gideon staring at him in shock.

“What are you doing here?” Rossi asked, “You’re supposed to be on your honeymoon getting your Irish up!”

“I’m not Irish,” Hotch huffed, walking past them at a fast pace and heading for his desk. Hotch was moving up the ranks in the BAU but he had yet to receive his first office.

“Uh oh,” Rossi chuckled, “She that ugly?”

“Maybe we shouldn’t-“ Gideon started.

“No, you shouldn’t,” Hotch stated firmly.

“Okay,” Rossi replied, his voice full of worry as he came closer to place a hand on Hotch’s shoulder, “If you need to talk-“

“Unnecessary,” Hotch stated firmly, pulling out his paperwork and beginning to fill it out. Rossi backed off.

XXX

“He’s very handsome,” Reid told his mother. She still wasn’t speaking to him, but he wasn’t about to stop trying, “I think I’ll have to live in Virginia with him. He’s got a job there. I’ve looked it up and frankly I want in. It’s amazing. I can’t imagine working anywhere else. I can see why he’s my soulmate.”

Diana Reid stared out the window of the Bennington Institute and continued to ignore her only son. She was angry, hurt, and heavily medicated for the first time in her life. Reid didn’t blame her for not talking to him. He wasn’t disposed to like himself very much now either.

“The good news is that I’ll be keeping the house, so once you’re well again you can move back,” Reid promised, though he knew her recovery was highly unlikely, “In the mean time, is there anything in particular you want from there? I know your books are being brought over but-“

Diana turned to look at Reid for the first time in days, staring steadily into his eyes while he waited in anticipation of her words.

“My _life_ , Spencer. I want my _life_ back.”

Reid’s stomach twisted painfully and he swallowed back tears, “I know. Me too. I’m sorry I couldn’t give you a better life. If you take your medication regularly maybe you could come and live in-“

“I’m not intruding on your marriage, Spencer,” Diana replied, turning back to the window, “I already destroyed my own. If that’s why you put me here I suggest you get me out.”

“You know why I brought you here,” Reid replied miserably, “I can’t take care of you and you won’t take care of yourself.”

Diana didn’t answer and after a few more minutes of strained silence he pecked a kiss to her cheek and left.

XXX

Reid hesitated outside the door, not sure if he should knock or just walk in. He’d been staring at it for several minutes with the keys in his hands trying to determine the correct social protocol. Nothing he’d ever read had told him how one was to enter their spouses’ home without having been invited previously, or if being supplied keys was a non-verbal invitation. Thankfully, Hotch walked up behind him at that moment, negating his need to figure anything else out.

“Oh,” Reid blinked, “I was… you weren’t home.”

“You can go in,” Hotch replied, nodding to a paper bag in his arms, “My hands are full.”

“Oh!” Reid fumbled for the lock, “Of course. A-a-allow me.”

“Thanks,” Hotch stated, as Reid pushed the door open for him. It bounced back, but Hotch caught it with his foot and continued inside while Reid blushed in the hallway, “You can come in.”

Reid entered and softly shut the door behind himself. Hotch flicked on a light and Reid blinked around the room. It was decorated in dark brown and light cream, the furniture tasteful and warm. The entire place spoke of a businessman, right down to his suit-wearing husband who was unloading the groceries into the fridge and cabinets with efficient motions.

“So,” Reid started, “You live here alone?”

“Yes,” Hotch stated.

“It’s just… you had to wait sixteen years for me so…”

“I waited,” Hotch stated succinctly.

“Oh, that’s nice. I… me too,” Reid replied awkwardly.

“You can take your bag off,” Hotch motioned to the couch, “Make yourself at home. Are you hungry or thirsty?”

“Thirsty,” Reid stated, “Water, please.”

Reid wandered to the couch and put his bag down on the glass table, then thought better of it and put it on the couch. Then decided that was taking up too much space and put it on the floor. Then he wondered if someone might trip, so he picked it up and stared around himself helplessly. Hotch rescued him by putting a glass of water down on a coaster and taking the bag from where he clutched it against his chest.

“I’ll put it in my office,” He stated softly, turning and heading for a room off the hall.

Reid followed worriedly and watched as Hotch left the bag on his desk. He shut off the light and moved into the hallway again, prompting Reid to back into the wall opposite. He was staring worriedly at Hotch’s shoes.

“Has something happened?” Hotch asked, “You seem upset.”

“I’m fine,” Reid replied with a subtle shake of his head.

“Why don’t we sit and talk for a bit?” Hotch suggested, “If you’ll sit at the breakfast bar I can make dinner while we chat.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, following him to the bar.

“Do you drink?” Hotch asked, and then shook his head sharply as he returned to the kitchen, “No, of course you don’t. Eighteen. Do you mind if I do?”

“That’s fine,” Reid replied, “Do you get drunk often?”

“No,” Hotch gave him a sharp look, “I rarely drink to excess. In fact I can’t remember the last time I did.”

“That’s understandable since alcohol can cause mild, temporary brain damage resulting in lost memories during moments of toxicity- and that’s not what you meant, is it?”

“No,” Hotch replied, sipping his bourbon, “It’s not.”

“I’m sorry,” Reid replied, staring at his fingers on the marble countertop, “This isn’t something I’m good at.”

“Well, at least there’s _something_ you aren’t good at,” Hotch sighed.

“There are a lot of things I’m not good at,” Reid replied softly, “Just because I’m a genius doesn’t mean I’m good at everything. It just means I have book smarts.”

“I’m sorry,” Hotch replied, “I was trying to make a joke. Clearly that’s not something _I’m_ good at.”

“Me neither,” Reid muttered.

“So, will you be moving into the area?” Hotch asked.

“I guess… I guess I could check into a hotel or something,” Reid replied, blinking rapidly. Hotch thought he might be fighting back tears.

“I didn’t mean,” Hotch sighed, “You can stay here. Of course you can. This is your home now, too. I meant, is your business in Las Vegas concluded.”

“Yes,” Reid replied softly.

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “Can I help you move in? Is your stuff being sent here?”

“I… I don’t have a lot of things,” Reid replied, “I mailed some of it and I used my book bag as an overnight bag. Mostly it’s books, but I left them at my mother’s house. I figure there are libraries here and I’ll be busy with the FBI’s training program so-“

“Training program?” Hotch asked sharply.

Reid glanced up from beneath his lashes, “Yeah. I’m joining the BAU. I submitted my application this morning. Strauss didn’t tell you?”

“You’re not listed as my spouse yet,” Hotch replied, “I imagine she’ll get quite the shock when she finishes reading your paperwork. I’m assuming you dropped my name?”

“Yes,” Reid replied, “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Hotch nodded, “You know, you don’t have to do this. I’m okay with whatever field you choose to pursue.”

“I don’t think there is another field I want to pursue. I do want to continue my education, but the BAU is the job for me. I guess we really are soulmates,” Reid smiled shyly.

“Maybe,” Hotch replied, finishing his drink, “Spaghetti okay?”

“Sure.”

XXX

Hotch led Reid into the bedroom once the post-dinner awkward silence had become too intolerable. He turned down the covers and arranged the pillows anxiously until it became obvious that he was wasting time. Then he motioned to Reid who had returned from the office with his bag of stuff.

“Where should I change?” Reid asked, looking slightly horrified again.

“Wherever you like, but the bathroom is there if you need privacy,” Hotch motioned to he hallway, “Just on your left.”

Reid fled for it and came back in a t-shirt and boxers looking embarrassed, “Is this okay? It’s so hot in Vegas that we don’t wear a lot of clothes to bed there.”

“It’s summer, so that’s fine,” Hotch nodded, “You’ll want something warmer in winter, but we can pick that up later.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “Which side is yours?”

“Uh,” Hotch frowned, “I’ve been sort of taking up the whole thing for the last dozen years or so. You pick.”

“No, it’s your bed. You pick.”

Hotch signed and got into the bed, choosing a side at random. Reid scrambled into the other side and pulled the covers up to his chin like a frightened child. Hotch couldn’t help but smirk.

“Nothing’s going to get your toes.”

Reid’s mouth quirked up into a smile, “You don’t know that. Monsters haven’t been scientifically disproven, and I’ve been on a deep sea diving expedition. As far as I’m concerned they’re real.”

“Tell me about it,” Hotch smiled, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his arm.

“Not much to tell,” Reid replied, “We saw a few creepy things but nothing actually new. I was mostly just amazed at how dark it can actually get. I mean, I knew that of course, but you don’t know darkness until you’re thousands of feet below sea level and someone cuts the lights.”

“Wow,” Hotch breathed, “That must have been terrifying. Was it an accident?”

“No, it was to scare me,” Reid replied steadily, “My former classmate thought it was funny.”

Hotch frowned a bit, “In a fun way, I hope.”

“Not really,” Reid replied, “You should have seen his face- once he turned the lights back on- when I got excited instead of terrified. He was furious.”

Hotch smiled, “You don’t scare easy?”

“I find I do my best work under intense terror,” Reid replied.

“You’re eighteen,” Hotch frowned again, “How many times have-“

“Too many,” Reid replied softly, “I’m young, but I’m not innocent.”

“So you _have_ had-“

“I’m not talking about sex,” Reid cut him off again, “I’m talking about cruelty, violence, and fear. I’m very familiar with those aspects of humanity.”

“But not with intimacy,” Hotch replied, studying his face carefully.

“Not with intimacy,” Reid agreed, “The closest I’ve ever been to a person was my mother, and she…”

Reid sighed, not finishing his sentence, and Hotch nodded his understanding. She wasn’t dead based on his reaction, but something was wrong.

“Is there anything I can do?” Hotch asked.

“Cure schizophrenia,” Reid replied softly.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

During the next few months they slowly became comfortable with each other. Reid spent most of his time reading, but was happy to do so while Hotch did other things. He would help with the chores without prompting and was generally good company. He was also brilliant. Without a doubt, the most intelligent person Hotch had ever met. There were times when Hotch was disgusted with him for being inaccessible emotionally and physically, and then Reid would look up from his book and spout out a long line of knowledge that had Hotch stopping what he was doing and leaning in to listen. Reid didn’t seem to care if Hotch actually _did_ listen, and would go back to his book when he was done. Reid also commented on cases regularly, to the point that Hotch began calling him from the field to run thoughts past him. It wasn’t long before the younger man was Hotch’s sounding board, and he could see the value in him professionally, but still their relationship was cold.

Reid was going through the FBI training program but had so far failed every physical test despite Hotch offering to help coach him. When Hotch tried to take Reid out for a run the reason became instantly obvious. He didn’t know how to breathe. He couldn’t manage to keep his legs beneath him when running. He had no upper body strength. He was also absolutely disgusted by touching gym equipment. He could force himself through it, but then would have what Hotch deduced was a panic attack and have to run to the bathroom to wash up. Hotch called a halt to the entire debacle when he found Reid in the bathroom throwing up because his cheek had bumped the horse during an attempt to vault it. Instead, he called Strauss and asked that Reid be put through as an exception. He gave her the details of his assistance on cases thus far and she was so impressed she called him for an interview the next morning.

Reid showed up around lunch with his bag over his shoulder and his eyes lit up with excitement. He headed straight for Hotch’s desk and sat himself down on the edge of it while Hotch stared at him in shock.

“She’s going to push me through!” Reid crowed, “Thank you! You have no idea what it means to me that you put in that call.”

Then Reid leaned forward and pecked a kiss to his lips, blushing furiously and looking at Hotch for approval, but Hotch just stared at him in horror. A man had kissed him in the middle of his _office_. He normally kept his job completely separate from his personal life, only rarely confiding in Gideon or Rossi. Hotch didn’t recognize that Reid was making an effort, he just stood up, adjusting his jacket and narrowing his eyes at the young man, and motioned for the hallway.

“May I speak with you in private, please?” Hotch asked, though the tone of his voice made it an order.

Reid followed him with a pale face and wide eyes. They found a hallway that was little occupied and Hotch turned to face him in complete outrage.

“I pulled strings for you, and I’d do it again, but I didn’t do it because you’re my husband- _if_ I can even call you that considering our complete _lack_ of a relationship. I did it because you’re good. In fact, you’re better than good. I’d be thrilled to have you on my team, but when we’re in this building _you are my co-worker._ Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Reid replied softly.

“Good,” Hotch nodded firmly, “Get to work.”

“I’m…” Reid stammered, “I’m still in training. Strauss wants me taking extra intellectual courses to balance my lack of physical training.”

“Then back to training,” Hotch spat out, turning and walking back to the BAU offices.

XXX

Hotch returned to his desk to find Gideon and Rossi both waiting for him with worried looks on their faces. There was a moment of stunned silence and then Rossi spoke in a soft tone, “Aaron, you could have told us.”

Hotch huffed, turning to face them, “Do I profile as gay?”

“Well, no,” Rossi replied, giving Gideon a glance.

“There are multiple sexualities on the Kinsey scale,” Gideon replied, “Sometimes it isn’t visible in a profile. You know that.”

“My soul mate is a man,” Hotch replied, “I never would have considered a man. How do you explain that?”

“I don’t,” Gideon replied, “Ever since the government figured out a way to use a formula to generate access to someone’s soulmate, rather than waiting for them to meet naturally, people have been complaining that they’re mismatched. Sometimes they stay unhappy, but more often than not they later realize the person is perfect for them. Most often they grow into each other. It’s possible this isn’t the time of either of your lives when you two were _supposed_ to meet.”

“This is supposed to be,” Hotch leaned forward, “The person who I spent my life with in previous incarnations. I imagined someone who complimented me; someone who would laugh and make jokes when I couldn’t. He’s a _walking calculator_.”

“He’s a geek?” Rossi asked.

“He’s a mathematician,” Hotch replied, “He has a doctorate. At _eighteen_. He graduated high school at twelve!”

“Oh, poor Hotchner,” Rossi snarled, “His true love is a genius!”

Hotch winced. Rossi was stuck in a dead marriage. The love of his life, his soul mate, had moved across the country after their child had passed away. Rossi had once told him that they couldn’t look at each other after their son’s passing. They saw his face in each other’s expressions. They still were friends and spoke on the phone, but Rossi had taken to trolling the bars and picking up widows and pre-mated to take home for unfulfilling, meaningless sex. He was a lonely, sad man.

“It’s not that,” Hotch replied miserably, “If he were a coworker I’d be thrilled, but as a spouse we’ll never be interested in each other. He finds me _boring_. He said as much. And I can’t even imagine being with a man.”

“Have you tried?” Gideon asked, motioning subtly with one hand, “Maybe a movie or…?”

“Yes,” Hotch groaned, rubbing at his face, “It was disgusting.”

“Well, that’s not a good reaction,” Rossi frowned.

“There’s been a mistake,” Hotch stated firmly, “I’ve heard of it happening. I looked it up and if we can prove that after a full year that we can’t make a quantifiable connection we can have our arrangement annulled and apply to speak with others in similar situations. We could find our _real_ soulmates. I’m just counting down the months at this point.”

Gideon and Rossi glanced at each other considering.

“What?” Hotch asked.

“That database consists of one couple around fifty years old in Finland and another in Florida who are in their seventies,” Gideon told him, “Trust me. I looked.”

“But-“ Hotch stammered.

“It just doesn’t happen,” Gideon replied, “This is science, Hotch. Not fantasy. The formula works. Spencer Reid _is_ your soul mate.”

XXX

Reid headed straight into the nearby bathroom to cry. He didn’t even try to stop it from happening; he just accepted it as the next step in his failed marriage. He stood awkwardly in the middle of the stall, careful not to touch anything besides the toilet paper dispenser, and wept bitterly. He’d known Hotch was unhappy. They’d both made efforts over the last few months to become more than casual acquaintances, but neither had initiated physical contact. Hotch had seemed to want more, but had always pulled away just as quickly. That hadn’t bothered Reid because he simply wasn’t ready. So they’d remained housemates rather than spouses. Reid had thought the good news was an adequate time to show his appreciation for Hotch’s patience with him, but apparently he had chosen the absolute _worst_ place to demonstrate his budding affection.

Now he’d ruined things for them and had no idea how to make it right or if it was even possible. Once Reid had cried himself out he washed his hands, forearms, face, and neck in the sink. He straightened his hair, gave his red eyes a resigned look, and headed back out to his class. His lunch break was nearly over so he simply finished it up in the classroom, reading while he waited for the other students to arrive. When the class began again Reid bent himself towards his studies, completely pushing his relationship with Aaron Hotchner out of his mind. There was no point in pursuing something that had no chance at existing in the first place.

XXX

Hotch hadn’t meant for it to happen. He’d certainly never even _thought_ of seeing a prostitute. She’d been a victim of a crime and he’d been interviewing her when she’d flirted with him, hand running along the inseam of his trousers as she told him how frantic she was for protection. He’d hardened so fast he’d felt lightheaded and she was leaning in for a kiss when he pulled away in alarm. He quickly shifted things back to business, a talent he’d developed early on while ‘waiting’ for his forever wife; a wife who had never come to him; a wife who had turned out to be a husband. A husband who didn’t have an ounce of interest in him, but was willing to play along to get what he wanted. Just like the hooker in front of him.

Just that quickly Hotch went from professional to angry, ashamed, and _lonely_. Hotch had volunteered to drop her off at her home, followed her up to the single room that she rented above a bar with two other prostitutes, and fucked her fast and hard. He’d barely been inside her for a minute before he’d come and it had been wholly unsatisfying. He’d paid her in shame and rushed out the door to find a motel, check in, and shower for over an hour. He was disgusted with himself and irrationally angry with Reid for not giving him what he needed.

At least he’d worn a condom. He could go home knowing he was disease free, even if he wasn’t free from the guilt of what he’d done.

XXX

Reid knew. He knew the day it happened. He saw Hotch come home, flushed and angry and shockingly less tense, and he just knew. He’d pretended to need a shower and stood under the water and cried. A part of him had known it would come to this, but he’d never wanted to see the day. He wanted Aaron, but he had no way to satisfy a man who only wanted women.

 _I can be a good coworker to him,_ Reid thought, _I can make his caseload perfect. I’ll be his right-hand man. That will have to be enough._

Reid stepped out of the shower with the miserable realization that throughout the few months they’d been married Reid had fallen in love with the stoic, proud, powerful man he’d been forced to live with. What should have been a happy realization was instead the worst event to happen to Reid to date. He knew now that he would never find happiness. He didn’t even want to try to annul it; though he was certain Hotch was going to try that tactic once a year had passed. It was inevitable. All Reid could do until that day came was support the man he loved with all of his being and hope the annulment didn’t go through. Or perhaps it would be kinder to set Hotch free so the man could have a more fulfilling life?

Reid spent a few moments in the kitchen making a sandwich and studying the knife. Could he? Should he? Would it be a solution? For Hotchner, probably, but not for Diana Reid. She would die if she lost her son, even if she was still angry with him for putting her away. Reid finished up his sandwich and put the knife away, heading out into living room where Hotch was staring steadily at the wall and looking intensely disgusted with himself.

“Here,” Reid insisted, “Eat. You’ll feel better with some protein in your stomach.”

“How do you know what I feel?” Hotch snapped, ignoring the sandwich.

“Because I’m training to be a profiler, remember?” Reid prompted.

Hotch gave him a horrified look but Reid just pushed the sandwich on him, “It’s fine. It’s… I understand. I know what I’m like, you know? I have to live with me, too. Eat.”

Hotch accepted the sandwich, his eyes turning sad as he accepted it, “You deserve better than this.”

Reid didn’t reply. He turned and went to bed instead, deciding that Hotch needed time to think and Reid would rather drown in the scent on his pillow than face the man himself. While he was lying there one of those rare erections surfaced. He normally ignored them until he went away, but if Hotch could indulge…

Reid rolled onto his back, pulled Hotch’s pillow up so he could hold it tightly in his arms, and reached inside his boxers to take himself loosely in one hand. He shivered as desire shot up his spine. It had been a long time and he was pent up. Reid teased himself for a moment and then took a firmer stroke. He let himself feel a bit of anger at himself, the situation, and even Aaron. As his breathing sped up he pulled the pillow close to his face and breathed in Hotch’s scent, moaning softly as a coil of pleasure tightened in his abdomen. Then he was pulsing, pleasure making his ears ring as his body tensed and his release spilled across his hand and Hotch’s pillow.

Reid lay still for a moment, basking in the release of hormones that left his body lax and satisfied. Then he recalled the pillow. For a moment he was horrified, and frantically trying to recall if there was a clean pillowcase anywhere. Then he laughed it off, wiped his hand on the pillow, and smacked it down onto Hotch’s side. He’d leave it for his ‘husband’. If he couldn’t have Hotch than at least he could find some release in knowing he’d claimed a part of their marriage bed.

It took Hotch two days to notice the dried crust on the underside of his pillow, and when he did he just assumed it was revenge and washed the pillowcase without commenting.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotch didn’t indulge often. He still felt it was wrong and he was half hoping that Reid would come around and want a physical relationship with him. It didn’t help that he himself wasn’t interested in touching a man, so he in part felt justified. Occasionally Reid left him a ‘present’ on the underside of his pillow and Hotch would just wash it, completely disgusted by the young man’s lack of boundaries. He supposed he couldn’t fault him. It wasn’t his fault he was socially awkward. Sadly, it only served to fuel his anger at Reid, since the young man clearly wasn’t nearly as sexually repressed as he’d first indicated. He masturbated, at the very least. If he wanted a relationship with Hotch he could have at least involved him in that aspect. Instead he shut him out and left him revenge globs on his pillow to punish Hotch for seeking relief outside of their marriage.

XXX

Prostitutes were one thing, but when Hotch began to come home covered in the same scent each weekend Reid knew that he’d found someone more permanent. They were approaching their one-year anniversary and Hotch had asked Reid to go visit a lawyer with him. Since Reid already knew that Hotch was in love with- or at least involved with- someone else, he didn’t put up a fuss.

“For an annulment?” Reid asked, just to be polite by not assuming.

“Yes,” Hotch nodded, his eyes looking politely sad, “I know this isn’t right for either of us.”

_You’re wrong. I’ll never want anyone else._

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “When?”

“Friday, assuming a case doesn’t take me out of state again.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded. Saturdays were when Hotch saw his mistress, so it made sense. He wanted to dissolve their union so that he could be with her guilt-free, “I’d rather not go back to Las Vegas even though I have a house there. I still want to join the BAU.”

“I still want you to,” Hotch replied, “I could help you find a new place.”

“That would be nice of you,” Reid nodded.

Hotch smiled, apparently comforted by Reid’s platitude, “Okay. We’ll go apartment hunting after work today.”

Of course, Hotch _would_ get a case right when he had actually agreed to spend time with Reid, even if it was to look for an apartment to get him out of his hair. Reid frowned at the voicemail he’d gotten on the house phone explaining that Hotch would be in Florida for a while. In the background he could hear the new guy, a young man named Morgan, shouting about something. Reid’s stomach twisted miserably.

He knew where his mistress was. He was _very_ good at profiling someone’s location and had narrowed down the mistresses location some time ago. Now that he was looking at the end of his short, pointless marriage with Hotch his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He decided that with Hotch out of the area he’d do a little reconnaissance. He didn’t let himself consider the fact that he was ready to demolish Hotch’s first happy relationship in order to sooth his wounded heart.

XXX

The door opened and Reid stood there staring up at the woman in absolute terror. He had no idea what he was doing. How could he risk Hotch’s happiness like this? The woman raised an eyebrow and Reid burst out with the first lie that came to his mind.

“Do you like books?”

“Books?” She asked, her voice pretty and light.

“Yes. Um. Yes, I’m a book salesman. I’m part of a book club in the area that, with a small monthly subscription, will mail you fascinating books from all subjects and in multiple languages,” Reid dug into his bag and pulled out the three books he’d had stashed in there for light reading, “I have some samples here…”

“I’ve read that one,” She pointed at War and Peace, “I’m surprised you’re using it as a show piece. Most people would be put off by such a long book.”

“Oh,” Reid blinked at it, “Maybe I need to work on my sales model. Thanks. Bye.”

“Wait a second!” She laughed, “Your sales pitch needs work, too. For starters try not being terrified of your clientele.”

“Easier said than done,” Reid smiled miserably, laughing at his own awkwardness.

“Would you like to come in?” She offered, opening the door a few inches more, “I just put on a full pot of coffee for myself, but I _suppose_ I could spare you a cup.”

Reid grinned from ear to ear, “I _love_ coffee!”

“Who doesn’t?” She smiled, “Come on in. I’ll show you my library and you can tell me what other options you have for me.”

“Options?” Reid asked, completely distracted by the idea of coffee.

“For your book club!” She laughed, heading for the kitchen.

Reid followed along behind her, stepping into a room decorated in dark browns and soft cream colors. His stomach dropped. It was like a larger version of Hotch’s home and he quickly remembered that _this_ was Hotch’s lover.

“Um…” Reid hesitated.

“You poor thing,” The woman sighed, shaking her head at him, “I think you’re in the wrong line of business. You look like you’re afraid _I’m_ going to kill _you_. Normally the situation is the opposite when someone knocks on your door, you know.”

“No axe in here,” Reid smiled shyly, patting his bag, “Just books.”

“Lots of them, by the looks of it. What else do you have there? I’m Maeve, by the way.”

“Spencer,” Reid stated, then winced. He hoped Hotch hadn’t told her his name.

“Well, Spencer,” Maeve smiled, “Here’s a cup of Joe and a free pass to relax. I’m not going to whip out an axe, either. My clients usually prefer needles.”

“Clients?” Reid asked, sitting down at the table and accepting the coffee. He pulled over the sugar bowl, eagerly scooping sugar into his hot beverage.

“I’m a doctor,” She smiled, “A geneticist, technically, though I work more in the nutrition field. How long have you been having migraines?”

Reid paused with the cup of coffee hovering at his lips, “How did you…?”

“Your pupils are dilated at different sizes,” She smiled, “And you’re wearing sunglasses outside despite the cloudy day. You took them off reluctantly only because you know it’s socially appropriate. What tests have you done?”

_Aaron hasn’t even noticed._

“I’ve had scans done, and a few blood tests. There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“They think it’s in your head, don’t they?” She sighed.

Reid sipped his coffee miserably; “My mother’s schizophrenic so the doctor’s just assume… I’m not crazy. I hold two doctorates and am working on a third. I know more about psychology than most of my doctors do. I’m not crazy.”

A soft hand touched his forearm and Reid stiffened in alarm, “Of course you’re not. Wait here.”

Reid sipped his coffee, staring down into the cup sadly. She was sweet and she smelled nice. He’d been associating her perfume with hatred for so long that he was surprised to find she wasn’t the homewrecker he’d pictured. Under different circumstances he could see them becoming close friends, quite possibly the first friend he’d ever had.

“Roll up your sleeve,” Maeve ordered, approaching him with a needle in hand.

“Um…”

“Relax, I’m a doctor,” She stated, rolling his sleeve further up for him and swabbing at his arm with a damp cotton ball.

“Does that work for you often? I mean, do people just trust you because you say those words?”

“Yes,” She replied, jabbing his arm with the needle, “Though I expected more than a token protest from you considering the situation.”

“Did you just poison me?” Reid asked.

“What?” She gave him a shocked look, “No. Why would you even think that? Why did you let me if you did?”

“What was it?” Reid asked.

“A B shot,” She stated, “You’re vitamin deficient. I noticed it from the door. Are you… Spencer, are you suicidal?”

She looked so worried. She was so kind. Her home felt like _his_ home, a home he was about to lose because he had no way of making Hotch happy. That was all it took. Reid broke down, right there in a virtual strangers home he simply fell apart. He was shaking and sobbing, snot running down his face, and she simply pressed his face against her chest and held him. He worried about her blouse out loud but she shushed him, petting his hair.

Once he had cried himself out she gently led him to her living room and sat him down, telling him to relax and handing him a book. He’d read it before, but took comfort in the pages nonetheless. She returned a moment later with a warm bowl of soup and sat down beside him.

“Talk to me,” She pleaded softly, taking his hand in hers.

“I ruined your blouse,” Reid glanced at it.

“It’s washable. You’re heart isn’t. What’s wrong, Spencer? You’re so young. Tell me what’s got you hoping a stranger will kill you?”

“I… I’m about to lose my husband,” Reid whispered softly.

Maeve’s eyes looked pained, “I never got to meet my soul mate. He died before I turned eighteen. I never even knew his name. How long have you been together?”

“Less than a year,” Reid replied, not bothering to correct her assumption, “But I _love him_. I haven’t even had the guts to tell him.”

“Why haven’t you told him?” She asked.

“He’ll be gone soon,” Reid choked out, shifting the soup onto a table, “It’s pointless.”

“You should tell him, Spence. You only have so much time in this life. Don’t waste it. You don’t want any regrets when he’s gone, and listen, I _know_ this is hard but you _will_ be happy again some day. I never thought I’d have anyone until I met Aaron,” Reid looked up at her in surprise and she smiled warmly, assuming his surprise was over her seeing someone, “I know. Dating is such an ancient concept, but he’s a widower and we both deserve to have some happiness. So do you. I’m not saying right away, it’s going to take time to heal. Aaron didn’t start dating until a good five years after his wife Haley died.”

 _Who the fuck is Haley_?

“I guess,” Reid said softly.

“I’d like to see you again,” Maeve told him, squeezing his hand tightly, “Promise me? Promise you won’t do anything rash. Come and see me again. We’ll be the best of friends, I just know it.”

“I’ve never had a friend before,” Reid admitted.

“Well, it’s about time, then,” She replied, picking up the soup and pushing it on him, “Eat. The shot can only do so much. You need nutrients.”

“Thank you,” Reid whispered sincerely.

XXX

Reid had called out sick from his classes for the next three days. He spent his time either drunk or over at Maeve’s house eating her food and crying on her shoulder. As far as she knew Reid’s husband ‘Derek’ was on his deathbed. Maeve asked him once to stop drinking but he just wept harder so she dropped it after that, whispering that whatever he needed to cope was okay for the short term.

Reid lost track of time. When Thursday rolled around he was sitting at the table in Hotch’s home sipping on his bourbon and staring morosely at the breakfast table. He hadn’t expected Hotch to come home so soon, but when the man walked through the door he didn’t make an attempt to hide his activities. He just blinked at him blearily.

“Hi,” Reid stated.

“Are you _drinking?_ ” Hotch snapped, crossing the room and snatching both glass and bottle, “You’re underage!”

“So?” Reid shrugged.

Hotch walked to the liquor cabinet and locked up the bottle, then glanced at the keys in alarm, “How did you get into the cabinet?”

“Picked the lock,” Reid replied, then performed a bit of slight of hand just for fun and whisked the keys out of Hotch’s hand before pulling them from his ear and handing them back. He laughed but Hotch looked horrified.

“How long have you been drinking behind my back?” Hotch demanded to know.

“Three days,” Reid stated, “Technically it wasn’t behind your back. You weren’t here and I wasn’t trying to hide it. Just like you haven’t been cuckolding me because I’ve been passively allowing it.”

“Okay,” Hotch stated, “Is that what this is about?”

“No,” Reid replied honestly, “If it was I’d have broken into the cabinet ages ago.”

“So why, then?” Hotch asked, hands on hips and face a fixture of outrage.

“You’ll make a great dad,” Reid told him, smiling fondly, “Maeve will be a beautiful mother. I bet she’ll be gorgeous pregnant.”

“Maeve?” Hotch’s eyes widened.

“She’s so sweet,” Reid told him, “She’s trying to cure my migraines, but I’m probably thwarting her efforts by drinking myself stupid. At least I don’t have to think when I’m drunk.”

“You’ve met Maeve? What did you say to her?” Hotch asked, with surprisingly little heat.

“Nothing,” Reid waved a hand dismissively, “She’s perfect for you. Everything I’m missing; mainly tits and a vagina. She’s brilliant. A girl Spencer. She’s read War and Peace twice. She doesn’t have an eidetic memory so she had to read it more than once.”

“Spencer,” Hotch sighed, “I think you should drink some coffee.”

“Drunk is a state of toxicity and dehydration, so coffee doesn’t help. I should drink water and eat bread.”

“Okay, let’s start there,” Hotch nodded, heading for the sink. He filled a cup with water while Reid stood unsteadily beside the breakfast bar.

“I love you,” Reid stated firmly.

Hotch stiffened in alarm, “No you don’t.”

“Yeah, I do. Maeve told me to tell you. She thinks your name is Derek and you’re dying. I didn’t want to ruin a good thing for you. I want you to be happy.”

“Thank you,” Hotch stated, turning and offering the cup to Reid, “Let’s get you to bed.”

“Yeah,” Reid replied, putting the cup down on the counter.

Reid wasn’t thinking when he moved forward, caught Hotch’s face in his hands, and pressed their lips together. He just wanted to touch the man in front of him before his liquid courage wore off. He wasn’t expecting a response outside of rejection or possibly violence. The last thing he thought would happen was for Hotch to lean forward and press their lips more firmly together. Reid plastered himself against Hotch, breathing in the scent of his cologne and moaning as strong arms came around his waist. A moment later the man broke the kiss, staring at Reid with heat in his eyes.

“You’re drunk,” Hotch stated.

“Yeah,” Reid replied.

“This is wrong.”

“I’m your _husband,_ Aaron. Consent isn’t an issue. Let me have this. I’ll be out of your life by Friday.”

“That’s tomorrow.”

“Then we’d better hurry,” Reid replied, and pressed in for another kiss.

Hotch pressed Reid against the breakfast bar and the younger man whimpered in need. Their kiss became more passionate when Hotch gently swiped his tongue across the younger man’s lips. Reid’s lips parted and their tongues danced together. Reid could feel Hotch’s stubble brushing his chin and it made his knees week. Hotch half dragged him to the bedroom and pressed him down onto the bed. Clothes were nearly torn off and firm, calloused hands stroked his body until his nerves felt as if they were on fire. Reid was crying out in pleasure long before he was ready, a firm, unfamiliar grip around his cock. He shook beneath the older man as he lay across him, rutting his hard cock into the slick across Reid’s belly and hip. When he stilled and hot liquid spilled across Reid’s body, he grasped Hotch’s hair and found his lips for another kiss. Hotch moaned into his mouth and Reid swallowed the sound down with a soft whimper of longing.

 _First and last_.

XXX

Hotch slipped out of his warm bed and stared down at his sleeping husband. He’d heard that soulmate sex was the best sex there was, but he’d never imagined what it could feel like. When Reid had kissed him fire had flowed between them. When he’d rutted against his body his nerves had electrified. He’d come harder, and with longer lasting pleasure, than he ever had in his life, and he hadn’t even been inside the young man. Reid reached out for him unconsciously, whimpering softly. When he didn’t find Hotch he gripped the pillow and slowly dragged it towards himself, snuggling it against his sticky body.

 _Well. That explains a few things_.

Hotch walked into the bathroom and forced himself to look in the mirror despite the fact that he was the last person he wanted to see at that moment. He’d been lying to Maeve for three months, and to himself for a year. Reid loved him. The poor, frightened, innocent young man was in love with Hotch; the question was could Hotch ever even like himself again? He’d never even considered Reid as an option. He’d made a token effort, but when Reid had returned it he’d pushed him away. Then he’d taken Reid’s dejection as permission to go find what he needed elsewhere.

 _And what about Spencer’s needs? So he wasn’t ready for sex. He was_ eighteen _and a newlywed to a man he’d never met. He was scared. I’m quite possibly the biggest asshole in existence._

Hotch got into the shower to wash the dried semen off and then climbed out, shaved just to give himself something routine to do, and headed out into the living room to call Maeve.

“Hey, May,” Hotch sighed, “I need to talk to you. It can’t wait. Mind if I swing by?”

“Well, if it can’t wait, it can’t,” She replied tiredly, “Frankly, I need to talk to you, too.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen,” Hotch promised, then walked into his bedroom to dress in something comfortable.

Hotch arrived to find Maeve looking red-eyed and miserable. She was sipping her usual cup of coffee despite the late hour, but she didn’t offer him a cup. She also didn’t wait for him to speak.

“I know you’re probably hear to tell me about an awful case and how devastating it was to you,” Maeve told him, “And part of me wants to comfort you, but the other half can’t let this continue and if you start to tell me about your last case I’ll let it. Aaron, I love someone else.”

Hotch blinked in surprise, “Who?”

“A friend,” She replied, “It doesn’t matter. Look, I know you’re not nearly as attached to me as I thought I was to you. I don’t want this to become something we both regret. You’ve been a wonderful friend but… I need more than you’re able to give.”

Hotch nodded, “That’s fair.”

“That’s it?” She asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes, surprise reflected in hers.

Hotch smiled at her sadly, slipping his hands from his pockets and holding out her keys, “I was coming to give you these, not talk about a case. I’ve realized something, too. You’re right, Maeve. We’re not right for each other.”

She smiled softly and took the keys from his hand, looking at them sadly, “The sex was fantastic, though.”

Hotch laughed, “The sex was mind blowing.”

“It’s not enough, though,” Maeve shook her head sadly.

“No. It’s not.”

Maeve stood and they hugged tightly. Hotch breathed in her sweet perfume and told himself he’d never forget the feel of her soft, warm body beneath his. She stepped back first, giving him a tearful smile.

“Go find someone right for you,” Maeve whispered.

“You too,” Hotch replied, “Good luck with your friend.”

“That’s going to take a long, long time,” She shook her head sadly, “He’s just lost someone dear to him, and I couldn’t take advantage. I’ll have to wait for him… I just hope I don’t lose him while waiting the way I did my soulmate.”

Hotch’s smile vanished as he recalled Reid’s words. His mistress had fallen in love with his husband and had no idea! Jealousy swarmed up and Hotch’s mouth opened before he could stop himself. After all, what was one more mistake in a long year of horrid errors?

“I’m Spencer’s husband,” Hotch blurted out.

“Wh-what?” She asked, stepping back in shock.

“I’m not dying, for the record. He told you that so he could mourn our relationship while still confiding in you. I’m-“

Maeve slapped him. Hotch nodded. That was fair.

“I’m sorry,” Hotch finished.

“Not nearly as sorry as you should be!” Maeve sobbed, then turned and fled upstairs.

Hotch stood there for a moment, debating on whether or not he should follow her, and then headed for the door. He was about to close it when she shouted his name. He opened it again, not sure if he wanted to get hit again, but her eyes were wide with fear.

“Aaron, you can’t leave him alone. Go home quickly and for gods’ sake check him into a hospital.”

“What? Why?” Hotch asked in alarm.

“Spencer is suicidal. He’s been crying in my arms for days, drinking himself into oblivion. I thought he was mourning, but if it’s all because he knew you were cheating on him with me, and tomorrow’s your anniversary, then he probably thinks you were going to get your marriage annulled.”

Hotch didn’t stop to explain the situation. He slammed the door shut and ran to his car, pulling out the siren and slapping it on the roof. He drove back home at top speed, swearing at every driver who failed to quickly get out of his way. By the time he reached home he was drenched in anxious sweat. He rushed into the apartment and ran straight for the bedroom, but it was empty. Then he heard the toilet flush.

Hotch bolted for the bathroom where Reid was sitting on the side of the tub staring morosely into the toilet.

“I don’t think I can handle my liquor,” Reid groaned, “I want to die.”

“Don’t say that,” Hotch replied, glancing around the room. He quickly grabbed the trashcan from the floor, upended the contents, and began scooping the contents of the medicine cabinet into the container.

“What are you doing?” Reid asked, blinking at him miserably.

“Getting you a glass of water.”

“That’s a big cup,” Reid replied blearily.

Hotch turned and hurried into the kitchen, stuffing the medicine he’d confiscated into his gun safe. He quickly stuffed all of the kitchen knives in as well, spinning the lock and then studying it. Reid picked locks. He groaned and rubbed at his face miserably. At least they were all in one spot. Hotch got Reid a glass of water and returned to the bathroom to rub his back as he was violently ill again.

“This is really horrible,” Reid moaned spitting into the toilet in anguish.

“I know,” Hotch soothed, “Here. Small sips.”

Reid obeyed, sipping slowly, “When do we leave?”

“What?”

“For our annulment. When do we leave? I need to shower first.”

“We aren’t going.”

“I’m hung over, not sick. Let’s get this over with.”

“I don’t want it anymore.”

“Why?” Reid laughed, “Because we jerked each other off last night? Come on, Aaron. You’ve been having a series of affairs for nine months now. This isn’t working. One night of pleasure isn’t going to fix things. When’s the appointment?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Hotch insisted, “I _know_ I fucked up, Spencer, but I just ended things with Maeve. Well, actually she ended things with me, but I went there to end things with her. It’s over. It wasn’t love for either of us.”

“And this is?” Reid asked, flushing the toilet and giving Hotch a critical glare, “We can’t stand each other.”

“You told me you loved me last night.”

“I was drunk an irrational,” Reid replied, standing on shaky legs, “I don’t love you. I hate you.”

“I doubt that,” Hotch stood as well, “Though it is what I deserve.”

“What do you want from me?” Reid asked with a heavy sigh.

“A second chance,” Hotch pleaded, “Just don’t hurt yourself and-“

Reid laughed, “Maeve told you I was suicidal? I’m not. I thought about it, but I couldn’t do that to my mother. I’m not going to kill myself, so you can just stop patronizing me.”

“Wait. No. That’s not.”

Reid shoved at him, “Get out. I need to shower for our annulment.”

“Spencer-“

“Out!”

The door slammed in Hotch’s face and he stared at it in horror. He’d never realized just how capable he was at ruining something until that moment.

XXX

“You’re both for this annulment?” The judge asked.

“Yes,” Reid answered for him.

“I’m… yes,” Hotch replied hesitantly.

“Special Agent Hotchner,” The judge replied, and turned his computer screen to face them, “Look at these pictures and tell me when you recognize one.”

A set of a dozen pictures were on the screen, some of them men and some of them women, but Hotch couldn’t see any but one. His heart fluttered at the sight of a beautiful young woman on the screen. She was blonde with sharp features and eyes that danced in the light of the camera.

“Her,” Hotch breathed, “Her. I’ve dreamt of her.”

Beside him Reid let out a choked sound, but Hotch couldn’t take his eyes off of the woman in the picture.

“Haley,” Hotch whispered, “That’s her name.”

“Haley Brooks,” The judge replied, “Born 1990, deceased 2036.”

“That was nineteen years ago!” Hotch snapped, jerking to his feet, “What the hell is this?!”

“Dr. Reid,” The judge asked, hitting a button on his keyboard, “Point to the face you recognize.”

Reid was silent a moment, and Hotch watched him with his stomach twisting in knots. He was starting to understand what he was seeing. Reid reached out and hesitantly touched the screen over the image of a clean-cut young man.

“Him,” Reid whispered, “That’s him. I dreamt he was protecting me when I was a child.”

“Tobias Hinkle,” The judge recited, “Born 1990, deceased 2018. He died saving his wife Haley Hinkle-Brooks during a mugging. We’ve calculated a 99.9% likelihood that Tobias Hinkle is Aaron Hotchner’s previous incarnation and Haley Brooks is Spencer Reid’s previous incarnation.”

“You looked happier,” Hotch stated softly.

“Maybe you made me that way,” Reid replied quickly.

“Now,” The judge stated, “Admittedly, that leaves a .01% margin of error. So what we generally do is show you the other options. Perhaps we’ve identified one of you incorrectly. So now I’d like to show you the pictures of all the people who died on the same date and time as you were conceived, but as a mirror image.”

The judge turned the screen away and typed for a moment, and then hesitated and glanced at them, “Now, as you know. Miscarriages are the reason for our error margin. All abortions are reported, but miscarriages can go unnoticed. That leaves us with anywhere from seconds to weeks of confusion. So if you don’t see a face you recognize, one that you feel you’ve seen in the mirror, than we’ll try pushing the date out.”

He turned the screen and they spent nearly an hour paging through images. Races and ages varied. Hotch stared until his eyes hurt, but Tobias Hinkle was the only one he felt any kindred spirit with.

“It’s him,” Hotch sighed, “It’s Hinkle.”

The judge keyed the computer up again and Reid asked him to speed it up as he flicked through screens. A few minutes later Reid nodded and told him to page back one.

“Him.”

Hotch’s stomach twisted again, but the judge just chuckled.

“You picked out Haley’s previous incarnation. That’s Jethro Gibbs. He was in the FBI, too. You two are soulmates. Annulment denied.”

“That’s it?” Hotch asked in shock.

“That’s it,” The judge nodded, “I’m issuing you a script for marriage counseling.”

“We’ll need one for sex therapy as well,” Reid stated, “I have a lot of sexual reservations and Aaron identifies as heterosexual.”

“Very well, sex therapy,” The judge nodded.

“That won’t be necessary,” Hotch argued.

The judge ignored him, handing both scripts to Reid, “Good luck to you both. Time will prove this to you. You probably met too soon. It happens.”


	5. Chapter 5

Hotch had actually hoped to go to counseling and therapy with Reid, but as it happened the young man headed straight into their home and started packing up his few belongings.

“What are you doing?” Hotch asked, “We know we’re soulmates now. We’ve got scripts.”

“I accepted them to keep you from talking during the ride back,” Reid stated, “I knew you’d be too shocked by the sex therapy aspect and want to sleep on it.”

“So you never intended-“

“I went in there to get an annulment,” Reid stated firmly, folding his clothes with crisp lines, “It didn’t work so now I’m going to move out so you can continue your relationship with Maeve in peace.”

“We ended it.”

“She’ll forgive you sooner than I will,” Reid replied, “You aren’t happy with me. I’m not happy with you.”

“You were happy with me last night,” Hotch reminded him.

“I was _horny_ last night,” Reid corrected.

Hotch headed for Reid where he stood at the foot of the bed and gripped his upper arms, leaning in to speak directly against his flesh, “You can’t tell me that you weren’t affected. I don’t care how drunk you were. I felt things with you that I never felt with anyone else.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Reid replied softly, “I haven’t got anything to compare it to.”

“I’ll earn your forgiveness,” Hotch whispered, running his lips around the shell of Reid’s ear. He shivered and gasped softly.

“Please,” Reid whimpered.

“Yes,” Hotch replied, quickly wrapping his arms around Reid’s waist, “Spencer.”

“Please let me go,” Reid whispered.

Hotch froze in surprise and then backed off sorrowfully. Reid sniffled a bit, tears running down his cheeks as he packed up his things. Hotch couldn’t watch. He could hardly blame the young man for wanting to leave, not after what he’d put him through. That didn’t stop him from being angry at himself and hurt that the young man wouldn’t give him another chance. He wondered if Haley had ever left him. He wondered if he’d ever given her a reason to.

“Stay in the program,” Hotch pleaded as Reid headed for the door with two suitcases full of things.

“I’ll come back for the rest.”

“Stay in the program,” Hotch insisted again, standing and heading for him.

Reid paused with his hand on the doorknob, “I will.”

“Thank you, and I really am sorry,” Hotch told him firmly.

“I know,” Reid replied softly, still staring at the door, “Me too.”

XXX

It was months before Hotch saw Reid again. He’d kept tabs enough on him to know that he’d moved in with Maeve, and then sadly wished him well and stayed out of it. He knew that Reid was still in the program, but he wasn’t about to walk downstairs or out to the field and check up on him. So when Reid showed up out of the blue and half-sat on his desk again Hotch was thoroughly shocked.

“Yes?” Hotch asked.

Reid pulled a notepad and pen out of his bag, “I’m writing my thesis for my Sociology BA on the Soulmate Registration Program and how it disrupts the normal development of relationships, and I’d like your opinion.”

Hotch sat back in his chair and stared up at Reid. His hair was more groomed than it had been before he’d left. He looked well, but Hotch didn’t tell him that.

“So you want me- your soulmate- to explain why I think the Soulmate Registration Program is ruining chances for healthy relationships to develop?”

“Yes,” Reid stated, and then paused, “For the record I didn’t mean that to be insulting.”

“Right,” Hotch nodded, “So is it an interview or do you just want a statement?”

“An interview,” Reid replied, “And a written summary of your thoughts.”

“Okay,” Hotch nodded, “Go ahead.”

“What is your sexuality?”

“Bisexual,” Hotch stated.

Reid blinked, “I mean before you met me.”

“Then you should be more specific,” Hotch replied, “Bisexual.”

“You told me-“

“I was wrong,” Hotch stated, “I was wrong then, and I’ve been wrong repeatedly since.”

Reid stared down at him silently for a moment, and then wrote on his notepad.

“What was your first reaction upon seeing your future spouse?”

“Shock, quickly followed by stupidity.”

“I need _real_ answers, Aaron,” Reid huffed, “If you’re not going to take this seriously-“

“Wait,” Hotch caught his arm as he stood up, “Come to lunch with me.”

“No,” Reid snapped.

“We just have to wait it out, right?” Hotch asked, “Wait out the time until we were _supposed_ to meet. We can at least be friends; hell, we’re going to be coworkers soon.”

“Yes, and you’re up for promotion with Rossi retiring in a few months,” Reid stated, “You’ll be my boss. You really want to sexually harass me right now?”

“I _want_ to be your friend, Spencer.”

“It’s _Doctor Reid_ , and you’ll be my boss. That’s it.”

Hotch stared up at him while Reid met his eyes, anger and pain flashing behind his hazel beauties. Hotch wanted him. He wanted to hear him talk, watch him read, and see him smile.

“I’m seeing someone,” Reid told him.

“You’re psyching me out,” Hotch huffed in amusement.

“You think because you couldn’t tolerate me that no one can?” Reid snarled, pulling his arm free and staggering backwards, “I’m dating someone.”

“Fine. I’m happy for you. Who?” Hotch asked, jaw clenching angrily.

“Gideon,” Reid stated, eyes darting over to the older man’s office, “We play chess together during lunch. He likes me and I like him. Age was never an issue for me and his soulmate is dead, so we’re making it work.”

“Congratulations,” Hotch replied with a nod.

“Thank you. Now you can stop this nonsense. Go find someone who has time for you,” Reid stated, turning and heading for Gideon’s office.

Hotch watched him shut the door, walk up to Gideon, and hug him tightly. Then he sat down across from him at his desk while Hotch watched them carefully through the window. Gideon stood up and crossed to the blinds, shutting them while making eye contact with Hotch. Silence fell and Hotch could hear his heart beating in his chest.

XXX

“I just told Aaron we’re dating and I have no idea why,” Reid told Gideon with wide eyes.

Gideon stood up, walked around the desk, and shut the blinds to give them some privacy while Hotch stared up at him with a look of betrayal on his face.

“What do you think he’ll do next?” Gideon asked.

“Is this a pop quiz or are we having a real conversation here?” Reid asked.

“What’s the difference?” Gideon countered.

Reid closed his eyes a moment and took a deep breath, “He’ll back off, but it will cause tension here. He’ll start dating again.”

“There’s no such thing as dating anymore. People have sex and occasionally it leads to marriage, but relationships are nonexistent outside the soulmate bond. No one cares.”

“He’ll be happier-“

“With you,” Gideon stated, “He’s only just starting to realize that. Now it’s your turn.”

Reid sighed, “Are you going to tell him?”

“No. You are,” Gideon smiled warmly, patting Reid on his shoulder, “Preferably before he shoots me during a raid and makes it look like an accident.”


	6. Chapter 6

Hotch didn’t see or hear from Reid for quite some time. He buried his disappointment and treated Gideon with the respect that he deserved as his coworker. He knew in a few months time that he’d be promoted above Gideon. The man might have Hotch’s soulmate, but he would have the man’s job. Of course, Gideon had been the one to refuse the promotion in favor of having a younger, fresher mind in place. Hotch told himself it was a victory anyway. He respected Gideon. He cared about Reid. He was hoping that they could be happy together and Hotch would simply focus on his work. It was time for him to accept that his job was his true passion. If it hadn’t been than his soulmate wouldn’t be a walking computer.

As it happened, Reid was transferred to his staff at the same time as Rossi retired and Hotch was promoted. Hotch was still setting up his desk in Rossi’s former office when Reid walked in to accept his position.

“Hello,” Reid knocked at the doorframe, “Doctor Spencer Reid, Special Agent, reporting for duty.”

“You’ll have my old desk,” Hotch stated without glancing up, “We’ve got a few new recruits coming in next month. In the mean time you’ll be working with Morgan as your partner.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded, “How’ve you been?”

Hotch glanced up, studied him a second, and then went back to sorting his desk out, “Fine.”

“Good. Me too. I’ve been… fine.”

“How’s Maeve?”

“She misses you,” Reid replied softly, “She won’t admit it, but she does. I told her it was over between us and she should go out with you again.”

“I don’t think it’s me she misses,” Hotch replied, giving him a critical glance.

“Well,” Reid blushed, “She did mention you were amazing in bed, but I’d like to think you had more than just a physical-“

“I meant _you_ , Reid. You’ve been living with her for months, surely she’s told you she has feelings for you by now.”

“I moved out a month ago,” Reid replied softly, “I’m staying in my own place now. It got awkward with Maeve when she told me she had feelings for me. I’m not interested in women so we couldn’t make it work. I guess now I know how you felt when you got saddled with me.”

“So you saying she missed me was…?” Hotch asked, narrowing his eyes at Reid.

“The truth. She liked the idea of me, but I pissed her off every five minutes once I moved in. She tried to hang on to it, but…”

“Hm,” Hotch nodded, “Listen, I know you and Gideon are a thing now, but I’ll need you two to keep things professional at work and-“

“We aren’t a thing,” Reid replied quickly, “He… He doesn’t like me like that. I guess I just keep hitting out.”

“Striking out,” Hotch frowned, “It’s a baseball reference.”

“Right,” Reid nodded, “Anyway, I’ll go get settled into my desk now.”

Hotch nodded briefly and Reid hurried out and down to his desk. Hotch found himself watching the sway of his sharp hips and jealously eying the man’s own hand as he brushed his hair behind his ear. Hotch had tried to find satisfaction with another, but he’d found every touch to be less satisfying than those brief few moments with Reid. He didn’t think he was ruined for anyone else, but it would certainly take someone special to replace Reid. He didn’t want that to happen. If Reid wasn’t with someone else than perhaps he could still win the young man over. Perhaps today was the day they were supposed to meet if the government hadn’t intervened. Perhaps today they’d start to fall in love properly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hotch found leadership a heavier burden than he’d expected and had little time to do anything, let alone court Reid. The young man fell into the team as if he’d always been a part, but because he wasn’t able to wield a gun or take down an unsub he fit in more like furniture than a team member. Hotch found him calling Reid regularly for information, but never for anything outside of work. He spent his nights on paperwork and his days on criminals. He saw Reid on the plane but he was usually playing chess with Gideon. They spent hours together, talking and playing, and Hotch couldn’t join in because he was ‘the boss’.

He watched jealously from the outside as Reid made friends with Morgan and developed a crush on JJ despite the fact she was a woman. When he went out on a date with her Hotch spent the entire night unable to sleep, but it turned out to be impossible for him once again. He simply couldn’t make himself interested in women on more than an intellectual level.

He didn’t get alone time with Reid until several months had passed and at that point it was for training. Reid was having trouble passing his gun qualification still and Hotch wasn’t having it anymore. He took him to the firing range and turned on his swat persona.

“On swat we broke shots down into three steps,” Hotch barked out, hands planted on hips and legs slightly apart, “One- front sight. Focus on the front sight, not on the target. 2, controlled trigger press. 3, follow through. After the shot, you come right back to the target. Now what did you do wrong?”

“I didn’t follow through,” Reid replied, his filled with frustration while he nodded like a surly teenager.

“Right. You came off the target to see where you hit.”

“Hotch, my firearms qualifications is tomorrow morning. I _barely_ passed my last one,” Reid whinged, putting down the gun and pulling off the ear muffs.

Hotch pulled him aside and stepped forward to give him a demonstration, “Front sight, trigger press, follow through. You do those three things you’ll hit your target every time.”

Hotch reholstered and stepped back and Reid came forward again, looking more anxious than before. He fired but winced this time. His aim was worse. Hotch forced back a sigh of frustration. Reid’s stance was fine but Hotch decided to come forward and see if their connection as soulmates could calm the young man down. He knew Reid was _capable_. He was steady and there was nothing wrong with his vision while wearing glasses.

Hotch stepped forward again, pressing against his body and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s torso. He held Reid’s wrists leaning in to look over his shoulder.

“Steady,” Hotch whispered into his ear, “Calm. Take a deep breath in and hold it.”

Reid did so and Hotch counted before telling him to release it. Reid shivered, full body, his entire figure pressing back against Hotch with a soft sound that was hard to interpret. Hotch closed his eyes a moment, calming himself down to stop from pressing Reid over the rail in front of them. His thumb ran over the inside of Reid’s wrist.

“One,” Hotch whispered.

“Two,” Reid gasped, and pulled the trigger.

“Three,” Hotch finished.

Reid pulled the trigger three more times. A tight knot of holes appeared on the target. Reid let out a shaky breath and Hotch backed away. He was throbbing in his trousers and he thought Reid was the same.

“You’ll do fine tomorrow,” Hotch told him softly.

“I need-“ Reid started, and then cut himself off.

“What?” Hotch asked softly, body swaying towards Reid unintentionally, “What do you need?”

“Nothing,” Reid replied, turning to leave.

“Reid,” Hotch grabbed his arm, and then softened his voice, “Spencer.”

“Please,” Reid said softly, eyes downcast and head turned away, “Don’t.”

“Give me a chance to earn back your trust. I haven’t been with _anyone_ since you. I tried, but it was repugnant to me. I’ve seen the error of my ways and I’ll wait for as long as you make me, but you’re only punishing yourself.”

“You’re so sure I want you still,” Reid said softly, “What makes you think I do?”

“You’re my soulmate,” Hotch replied.

“Not all soulmates have sexual relationships. I had little interest before I met you. I’ve gone back to that.”

“You had little _choice_ before me, and you’ve taken your own options away. Look, you want to experiment? You’ve got my blessing. I don’t own your body and I wouldn’t want to. Go ahead. Find some pretty boy to bed and see if I’m wrong. It won’t feel half as good as us just _fooling around_.”

“I don’t care what it feels like,” Reid replied, “You cheated on me, Hotch. You didn’t even give me a chance. I can’t trust you and I don’t want to love anyone else.”

“So you do still love me,” Hotch stated firmly.

“As much as it disgusts me, yes. I do.”

Hotch moved in for a kiss, hands reaching for Reid’s recently cut hair, but the young man jerked away from him and headed for the counter to return the gun and protective ear wear. Hotch followed him down the hall, anger and frustration stewing inside of him.

“What do I have to do to get through to you?” Hotch snarled as they stepped back into the BAU.

“We’re at work, Hotch.”

“I don’t care!” Hotch shouted.

Reid turned to him angrily, “Not in front of my coworkers.”

Hotch huffed in anger, but pulled himself back down. JJ walked into the room and froze, giving the confrontational situation a cautious glance.

“Everything okay?” She asked hesitantly.

“Fine,” Hotch and Reid snapped at the same time.

“Okay,” JJ replied in clear disbelief, “Because there’s a town in Des Plaines, Illinois that is far from fine.”

“Let’s go,” Hotch stated, turning to head to his office and get his go bag.

Reid ignored him on the plane. He’d be missing his gun qualifications so he’d handed Hotch his gun before they’d boarded. He wanted to walk over to the couch he sat on with Gideon and take him while the man watched. He just wanted to touch him again. It had clearly been a mistake to put his arms around him earlier because now his skin felt electrified. He spent the flight after their briefing staring Reid down, his body tense and his mind cycling filthy images. He couldn’t get the image of Reid mid-orgasm out of his mind. The young man had been so unbridled, so unashamed. Of course, he’d been drunk. He might not be so unrestrained next time.

 _Next time. There_ will _be a next time. I’ll never rest until I have him again._

“You’re starting to freak me out,” Morgan’s voice intruded on Hotch’s thoughts.

“Hm?”

“You’re looking at him as if you want to kill him.”

“Not quite,” Hotch replied, his mouth twitching a bit.

“You two a thing?” Morgan asked.

Hotch had forgotten no one really knew. For a moment he thought about avoiding it, but then he decided that if he was going to pursue Reid he’d better do it openly and honestly.

“He’s my soulmate.”

“You… really?” Morgan’s eyes dropped to Hotch’s hand and then glanced over at Reid.

“We’re separated,” Hotch replied.

“Oh, wow, that’s… wow,” Morgan shifted uncomfortably, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried.”

“It’s fine,” Hotch sighed, “It’s my fault. I didn’t appreciate him when I should have and now I’ve lost his trust. He still cares but…”

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded, looking as if he’d like to be anywhere else.

“You two spend a lot of time together, don’t you?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah, but he’s never mentioned… I mean, I figured he was just some sort of…”

“Asexual?” Hotch suggested.

“Yeah.”

“I profiled him the same way. I guess that just goes to show that the profile can be wrong sometimes.”

“I guess,” Morgan frowned, “I mean… you’d know.”

Hotch huffed, “I’m not so sure I do. He seems disinterested in anyone except me, and I’m not so sure about that last bit.”

“Man, that’s rough,” Morgan gave him a sympathetic look, “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know,” Hotch sighed, “I don’t _want_ anyone else. I thought I did, but…”

Morgan nodded and Hotch fell silent for the rest of the trip.

XXX

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Hotch asked the army discharge turned police officer turned doctor turned sniper.

“You can ask,” The man sneered.

“When they come through those doors I’ve got a pretty slim chance of dying. This bastard has spent the last three years making my life miserable. I want to kick the shit out of him.”

Dowd laughed and nodded, “Knock yourself out.”

Hotch shoved Reid over and leaped to his feet, kicking him and shouting in apparent anger. He raged at him and made sure his kicks were real if not as forceful as he’d kick a criminal. Reid grabbed at his ankle and he held still long enough to unhook the gun before kicking him off and shouting at him to let go.

“How’d that feel?” Dowd snickered.

“Deserved,” Hotch replied.

Dowd’s eyes fell to Hotch’s ankle and narrowed before widening in alarm, “What’s that?”

Hotch looked down and his eyes flew up in horror. He was going to die after having insulted and kicked the man he loved. Hotch didn’t register the sound until after the blossom of red appeared on Dowd’s forehead. Then he was across the room, shouting for the men on the other side to stand down. Reid was still on the ground, bloody and shocked, when he returned to help him up. Hotch helped him click the safety back on and slipped the gun in his pocket before helping him gently to his feet. They made their way out to the ambulances. Reid was quickly calming down and Hotch soon was left standing by his side after the parametics had moved on.

“That was an amazing shot.”

“I was aiming for his leg,” Reid joked.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“I wouldn’t have kept kicking, but I wasn’t sure if you got it-“

“I got it when you moved the hostages from my line of sight.”

Hotch nodded, acknowledging that he’d underestimated Reid again, “I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Reid smirked, “I was a twelve year old child prodigy in a Las Vegas High School. You kick like a nine year old girl.”

Hotch let himself huff out a laugh, but when Reid tried to return the gun to him he pushed it back towards him.

“Keep it,” Hotch insisted, “As far as I’m concerned you passed your qual-“

He stopped. His motion had brought their skin into contact, his fingers laying across Reid’s long digits. Their eyes both dropped down to where they held the gun between them. Hotch could feel bolts of phantom electricity shooting from each point of contact with Reid’s skin. Reid’s lips parted and his pupils dilated.

“Oh, wow,” Reid breathed.

“It’s getting stronger,” Hotch whispered, his voice shaking.

“It almost hurts. I read that when soulmates used to meet naturally it would be with a flash of light. Perhaps it’s some sort of conductive-“

Hotch moved in, grasping the back of his head and pressing their lips together. There _was_ a flash of light, but it was behind his eyelids rather than visible for the world around him to see. The gun hit the ground with a clatter and Reid’s hands flew up to grip the front of Hotch’s suit jacket. Hotch pushed Reid’s legs apart with his knee and pressed between them. Reid whimpered as Hotch’s tongue invaded his mouth. They moved together almost frantically, Reid trembling as he scrambled against Hotch’s clothes in an attempt to pull him closer to himself. Hotch gripped one of his legs and lifted it to pull it around his waist.

“Hey!” Someone snapped, “A bit of self control, yeah?”

Hotch broke the kiss and Reid scrambled for him with a frantic cry, his eyes wide and terrified.

“Aaron, it _hurts_!”

“I know,” Hotch breathed, pulling at him until he stumbled to his feet, “At least let’s get to a car.”

“P-please,” Reid whimpered, putting his arms around Hotch’s shoulders.

Hotch knew if he started kissing him he’d take him then and there so he pulled at him until he got Reid moving, still halfway wrapped around him. He took him straight for the car, ignoring Morgan as he approached them with a look of alarm on his face.

“I thought the medic cleared him?” Morgan asked, falling in step beside him.

“Get the door for us,” Hotch ordered. Morgan opened the SUV and Hotch climbed into the back, pulling Reid with him, “Shut the door and don’t let anyone in.”

“But-“ Morgan asked, but Reid had started frantically pulling at Hotch’s clothes, a soft whimper leaving his lips, “Oh. Wow. Okay.”

Morgan shut the door and Hotch undid Reid’s trousers while the young man untucked Hotch’s shirt. Hotch tossed both jacket and shirt to the ground and all but ripped Reid’s pants off, ignoring them when they got caught on his shoes. He pulled his boxers down to his knees and gripped his cock, giving him two firm strokes while the young man sank back helplessly, sprawled out over two seats. Hotch released Reid’s cock to pull his own bottoms down, gripping his cock to steady himself.

“How do you want this?” Hotch asked, while those images from earlier flipped through his mind in fast succession.

“Please,” Reid keened. His hand flew to his own cock, but Hotch knew it wouldn’t stay there. He was finding his own useless and Reid would feel the same. Reid abandoned his attempt at self-pleasure and threw his arms up in need, “ _Please_.”

Hotch tugged Reid into a sitting position and turned him so he could straddle the young man’s thighs. Reid stared up at him with wide eyes and then let his head fall back as Hotch lined up their bodies and began to shift against him.

“Kiss me,” Hotch demanded.

Reid tilted his chin, offering up his kiss-swollen lips. Hotch descended on him with fervor, rolling their bodies together. There was no stopping the fire that scorched through them. He was gasping against Reid’s lips rather than kissing him properly. Pleasure spiked up his spine and he felt his cock twitch. Hot fluids struck his body and Reid screamed beneath him, clawing at his back. Hotch could feel himself pulsing as his own body emptied against the young man but it wasn’t enough.

Hotch kept grinding, the slick between them easing the way as their bodies ached and burned for each other. His hands were gripping Reid’s hair, his teeth grazing and nipping against his jaw and neck. His cock slid against flesh that sent fissions of pleasure shooting through his veins. Reid shoved at him and then attacked a nipple with teeth and tongue. Hotch grunted in pain and frotted against him more firmly as Reid moved up his collar and began sucking and biting a mark just above his right pectoral. Reid was sobbing in pleasure and pain, his hands cupping Hotch’s ass as he arched his back in the seat and did everything he could to get the man closer to him. Hotch could hear himself chanting ‘Spencer’ over and again, his body quickly approaching a second release. He had never felt such overwhelming passion and only the knowledge that he’d harm him stopped him from bending Reid over and fucking him fast and hard. Beneath him Reid let out another strangled scream, his body stiffening as his cock pulsed between them. Hotch moaned in approval as Reid went limp beneath him. A few needy thrusts later his eyes were rolling back in his head as he shook with pleasure.

“Spence,” Hotch gasped, hand gripping his hair while the other cupped his cheek. When his body finally stopped convulsing in ecstasy his face dropped down to stare into the young man’s eyes.

Reid’s eyelids were heavy, his eyes glazed. He stared up at Hotch with amazement and sadness in his beautiful hazel orbs. Hotch leaned down to press their lips together again. The hum beneath their skin had returned to normal, a gentle buzz that let them know it would feel so, so good to touch but that didn’t make them frantic with need.

“I’ve never done _that_ before,” Hotch breathed, leaning back again to speak to his beautiful husband.

“In a car?” Reid asked in confusion.

“I meant climax twice in a row,” Hotch replied, “It’s fairly rare for men.”

“The record for orgasms in an hour for men is sixteen,” Reid informed him breathlessly.

“I love how brilliant you are,” Hotch panted, still trying to catch his breath as well, “All those facts and figures in that beautiful mind of yours.”

Hotch brushed his hair back from his sweat-dampened face. Reid stared up at him, eyes flashing with fear and longing.

“What now?” Reid whimpered.

“Now you stop running from me and I stop waiting for you,” Hotch told him, “I’ve waited for long enough, and _yes_ , I know the last few years were my fault. I know. Forgive me. _Please_ forgive me.”

“I don’t have a choice,” Reid whimpered, “I’ve never had a choice. I’m yours and always have been and I’m completely at your mercy.”

Hotch frowned. That didn’t sound poetic, it sounded miserable and resigned. Reid sounded hopeless, as if this weren’t what he’d want. Still.

“I want you to be happy,” Hotch whispered, peppering his face with kisses, “Spencer I want you to be happy _with me_.”

“I don’t know how,” Reid sobbed, clinging to him even as his words tried to push him away, “I’m so damn scared.”

“Let me protect your heart,” Hotch pleaded.

“Who will protect me from you?” Reid asked.

“I’ll never hurt you again,” Hotch promised, “Never, Spencer. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Reid sobbed, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, tugging him closer, “Cor, help me, but I do.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hotch sat in the back with Reid on the ride back to the station to give their statements. He held his hand, refusing to release it even while they gave their official reports. The officers in the room gave them dirty looks but it wasn’t until Gideon asked Reid if he’d lost his wedding ring that he realized why. It looked as if he were cheating on his soulmate with Reid!

“It’s in my bag,” Reid explained, “Which is currently in evidence. We’ll get that back before we leave, right?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied, “Visiting agents get preferential treatment where that’s concerned, though not if there’s any evidence _on_ it such as blood or other fluids.”

“Just _my_ blood,” Reid frowned.

“If it’s only on the outside you can probably pick up the contents,” Hotch replied, “Talk to the evidence officer when we’re through here.”

“Okay,” Reid nodded.

Hotch and Reid finished up their statements, filled out their weapon discharge form, and headed to evidence to collect their things. Hotch watched as the contents of Reid’s bag were handed over to him individually. He signed for each and was handed a cardboard box to put them in. He dropped them all in and then dug through the box for a moment searching for something.

“Dr. Reid?” The locker attendant asked, holding up another evidence bag, “Just a quick question about this one. I found a ring inside an evidence bag inside _your_ bag, but it wasn’t marked properly. Was that from another case? I need to know for my records. I didn’t open it.”

“Ah, no,” Reid replied, straightening up and reaching for it, “It was just a convenient way to not lose my wedding ring.”

The man gave Reid an uncomfortable look, noted the reason for the ring within an evidence bag, and turned away after Reid had taken it from him. Reid ripped open the second bag and stared at the one inside of it for a moment. Hotch waited for several breaths and then stepped forward and took it from his trembling fingers. Hotch ripped the bag open, took Reid’s hand in his own, and slid the ring onto his finger.

“I’ll make you proud to wear it, Spencer. I promise.”

Reid nodded, but he didn’t look convinced. He looked frightened. Hotch didn’t blame him. He didn’t want to get his own heart broken again. Hotch picked up Reid’s box of books, maps, odds, and ends, and carried them back up to the main floor for him. JJ met them at the top of the stairs to tell them that their flight was in six hours. Reid waited silently while Hotch told the team it was time to head back to their hotel rooms to get some shut-eye while they could. Reid studied his hand for the entire ride back while Hotch once again held his hand tightly.

Everyone else retired to their rooms quickly and silently, clearly wanting to give Hotch and Reid some privacy though he assumed they were listening. Reid was staring down at the floor while he clutched his box, having grabbed it before Hotch could.

Hotch pleaded softly, “Let me hold you tonight.”

“I’m not sure…” Reid mumbled.

“We’ve done more than that. You have to be feeling it too.”

“The… the weird feeling in my skin?” Reid asked, glancing up shyly, “That goes away when you touch me?”

“Yes,” Hotch replied.

“I hate it.”

“So do I,” Hotch replied, “It will only go away with contact.”

“I know,” Reid replied, “It’s part of bonding with your soulmate. Once a pair develop a mutual longing for each other it will only get more intense until they spend more time together and maintain physical contact for set amounts of time a day.”

“I know,” Hotch replied, “I just never htought we’d feel it.”

“It started in the gun range.”

“It must be where we were supposed to meet.”

“I imagine so,” Reid replied.

“I can just picture it,” Hotch smiled softly, stepping closer and cupping Reid’s jaw, “I’d see you struggling with your weapon, trying to make a decent shot. I’d watch for a while and then I’d head over. I’d be disgusted because I wouldn’t know you, but also be thinking that you should have had someone helping you. You’d be even worse because I wouldn’t have helped you two years before. I’d adjust your posture the way I did before and when my hands touched yours…”

“Sparks,” Reid whispered, finally raising his eyes to meet Hotch’s gaze, “We’d both feel it.”

“I’d be shocked. I’d back away and start lecturing you to cover it up. You’d babble at me in that charming, brilliant way you do. I’d be impressed.”

“Then I’d find out you were in the BAU, which by then I’d have heard of naturally despite not having met you years earlier. I’d tell you I wanted in.”

“I’d drag you upstairs to meet the team to see if Gideon was as impressed with you as I was. He’d give me this little nod and I’d go storming off to tell Strauss I wanted you… and then I’d realize I _really_ wanted you.”

They’d moved closer as they spoke, Hotch moving around to Reid’s side so the box wasn’t between them. His hand was on the younger man’s lower back and his words were being whispered against his lips.

“I’d be so shy,” Reid whispered, “Still a virgin.”

“Sweet and soft beneath me,” Hotch moaned softly, but they both pulled away as someone opened a door down the hall.

“My room or yours,” Reid whispered hurriedly.

“Doesn’t matter,” Hotch replied.

Reid turned sharply and headed for his own rooms and Hotch practically ran after him. Reid fumbled to get the door opened with the keycard without bothering to take it from the evidence bag. It clicked open and he pushed inside, tossing the box of his things onto the floor to one side. He turned as Hotch kicked the door shut. They were in each other’s arms, kissing hungrily despite the fact they were still satisfied from earlier.

Hotch was starved for Reid, and he knew the young man felt the same so he didn’t bother to hold back. They stripped each other naked with frantic hands and toppled into the bed. They needed complete contact and Hotch wasn’t about to stop until they got it. He pinned Reid beneath him, pressing the young man’s legs apart with his knee, and stretched over him with a moan of relief. Reid was demanding in his kisses now, no longer content to let Hotch tease him with his tongue. He mouthed along his jaw and then suckled on the older man’s slick muscle while moaning hungrily.

Hotch knew they were both spent, but it didn’t stop them from touching the other from head to toe. He spent nearly an hour just touching the groove between thigh and groin with both fingers and lips while Reid whimpered beneath him. Hotch discovered the beauty of the male form that night, drawing soft mewls of pleasure from Reid as he lapped at his nipples. Reid’s hands roamed over Hotch, pinching a nipple here and scratching along his back there.

“I’m not masochist,” Hotch growled.

“A what?” Reid asked, gripping his ass with all ten fingernails.

“Fuck!” Hotch gasped, “That _hurts_!”

“I can’t help it,” Reid whimpered, “I just… I have to _grip_ you.”

Hotch groaned and found his lips again, gripping his hair and pulling it firmly. Reid didn’t protest, but he did shiver beneath him. Hotch had to admit that the way they fought each other just a bit felt right. Every scratch and bite from Reid was a reminder of how much he’d had to fight to get his surprisingly tempestuous lover into his bed. Reid was turning into a cat on him, all teeth and claws, but still mewing like a kitten. Hotch pinned his arms down and then moaned when Reid wrapped his legs around his waist.

“I want to fuck you,” Hotch groaned.

“Do it,” Reid panted.

“I can’t,” Hotch growled angrily, “I’m not _hard_ yet.”

“Me neither,” Reid shivered beneath him, “So why can’t I stop touching you?”

“Need you,” Hotch breathed along the shell of his ear. Reid quivered and moaned.

“We’re going to chaff each other,” Reid complained, moving his cheek away from Aaron’s stubble again.

“You’re right,” Hotch grunted, turning his head to kiss along the underside of Reid’s arm, “We should just spoon or something.”

“I’ve never spooned,” Reid wriggled, “Show me. I want that.”

Hotch pulled himself from their tangle of limbs and rolled Reid onto his side. The young man giggled in surprise and Hotch flopped down behind him and slipped an arm around Reid’s waist.

“There,” He breathed, “Spooning.”

“Won’t your arm fall asleep?”

“Yes.”

“So…?”

“It’s worth it,” Hotch insisted, kissing the back of his neck, “Let me fix the blankets and then we’re going to sleep.”

“Are we?” Reid asked, but his voice was heavy from exhaustion.

Hotch tucked them both in and turned out the light, holding Reid tightly as the seconds ticked away. With each passing hour he felt calm and surety surround his mind. Reid was chasing away his insecurities, fears, and anxiety. He hadn’t even realized how much the burden of leadership had been weighing him down until Reid’s sleeping form offered him unconscious comfort. Hotch slept so deeply that his dreams were lost to him by morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Hotch woke up to the feel of Reid’s slender body stretched beside him. He stroked his hand from ribcage to hip and down to his thighs, sliding the blanket as he went to reveal pale skin. Reid’s thighs were shifted aside, his smooth bollocks showing between his thighs just beneath his pert little bottom. Hotch couldn’t help himself. He reached down and cupped his orbs. Reid groaned in his sleep and shifted back, his actions sending a bolt of desire straight to Hotch’s groin.

“Spencer,” Hotch whispered, knowing he had to wake him up if he was going to continue to touch him, “Spencer. Wake up, love.”

“Mm,” Spencer rolled onto his belly and Hotch had to smother the urge to climb on top of him. He needn’t have worried. Reid’s unconscious recognized the break in contact and he awoke with a pained sound, “A-Aaron?”

“I’m here,” Hotch soothed, reaching out to rub his back, “You rolled away.”

“How are we supposed to work like this?” Reid asked, rolling back and plastering himself against Hotch’s front. Hotch slid his arm around the young man’s body, resting his hand on his flat stomach. He kissed his shoulder a few times.

“We’ll figure it out,” Hotch soothed, “I think with some extended contact the discomfort we feel when apart will cease.”

“I can’t…” Reid shivered, pressing back more firmly. Hotch was hardening fast, his hips shifting forward in need, “I don’t even like to be touched but I can’t…”

“I know,” Hotch soothed, “Do you want me to shower? Would that help?”

“Yes,” Reid acknowledged, “But later. I need you right now. I’d rather deal with the anxiety now and then wash up later.”

“What’s off the table?” Hotch asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“I don’t…” Reid shifted against him, back arching, “Aaron, I don’t want to talk right now.”

Hotch understood. His hand slid down to wrap around Reid’s cock, stroking it firmly as the young man’s back arched. His head pressed against Hotch’s face so he breathed in the scent of his hair and nuzzled into the silky locks. Reid let out a soft, agonized sound and Hotch moaned deeply, rubbing his hips against the young man.

A knock on their door had Hotch swearing angrily. He stood up and headed for the door, not opening it since the very idea of something besides Reid touching his skin was repugnant to him.

“What?” Hotch snapped.

“Ah,” JJ’s replied hesitantly, “Hotch, we have a jet to board and-“

“So?” Hotch snapped.

“Aaron,” Reid’s chastising voice spoke from behind him, and Hotch’s nerves were instantly soothed as the young man pressed against his back. Hotch gripped the forearms that wrapped around his torso and let his head fall back as Reid kissed along his neck. JJ was silent on the other side of the door.

“We’ll be out in an hour!” Hotch called.

“If we postpone our flight the airstrip will bump us to the final flight of the day,” JJ told him.

Hotch sighed in frustration as Reid nuzzled his ear, “What time do we have to leave by?”

“About five minutes ago,” JJ replied.

Hotch growled in frustration, “We’ll be out in five.”

They rushed to dress and then sighed in relief as they took hands again. Hotch watched as Reid pushed his box out into the hall with his foot and then walked him to his room to collect a few things. Morgan appeared out of the blue to help them with things and Reid gave him a grateful smile and let him do most of the carrying.

“You two okay?” Morgan asked in concern.

“We’ve been pushing our bond for too long,” Reid explained, “It’s not a good feeling.”

“It helps to stay in contact,” Hotch explained, nodding to their joined hands.

“Yeah, Gideon was saying,” Morgan nodded, “Just let us take care of you two for a bit.”

Reid looked relieved and Hotch nodded and thanked him. They hurried downstairs to the cabs that were waiting for them and climbed inside. Reid practically pressed into Hotch’s lap and he held him tightly in the back seat, pressing their cheeks together.

“This is _torture_ ,” Reid complained.

“We did it to ourselves,” Hotch replied.

“I know, but still.”

Morgan climbed into the front seat and they hurried off. Boarding was fast with their own private jet, but they still had to get through security. They made it with minutes to spare for their departure time and Hotch sat down on the couch in their jet and rolled up his shirtsleeve. Reid sat beside him and they lined up their arms to optimize contact.

“We’ll be home soon,” JJ soothed as she walked past them, “Do you want me to get you two something to eat or drink?”

“Coffee,” Reid stated immediately.

“Yes, please,” Hotch nodded, “Anything to eat and a coffee.”

“Okay,” JJ smiled at them and headed for the little kitchenette.

She knew how they each took their coffee so she whipped it up and Morgan helped her carry a plate of bagels over. He even put cream cheese on it for Hotch. Hotch thanked them and ate the bagel while Reid savoured his coffee as if it were sunlight to a flower. Hotch couldn’t pull his eyes from him, watching every swallow and the flutter of his eyelashes as he slowly woke up from the stimulating drink.

“Geez,” Morgan breathed, “You guys are practically drunk on each other.”

Reid glanced over, “Sorry.”

Morgan raised an eyebrow, “For what?”

“For being like this in front of you,” Reid replied, “It must be hard… what with yours…”

Morgan laughed, “I met my soulmate when we were kids. We grew up together and got married after highschool. She’s my best friend.”

“You’re married?” Reid asked in surprise.

“I had no idea,” Hotch added with a shocked look.

“We have an open marriage,” Morgan replied with a shrug, “She has her boyfriends and I have my girlfriends. It’s built on mutual respect. She knows I love her and will always come home to her, and I know the same.”

“That’s interesting,” Reid replied, giving him an eager look, “Neither of you get jealous?”

“We have,” Morgan shrugged, “But we always talk through it and make it work. It’s worth it to us. We’re party people and the idea of being monogamous never appealed to either of us.”

Hotch and Reid glanced at each other uncomfortably, but neither replied. Nearby JJ was giving them a curious stare. She was married to her soulmate, but they had barely spent time together. He was a cop down in New Orleans. They’d married shortly after highschool when she turned eighteen and then he’d gone to the academy. They called each other occasionally but their marriage wasn’t active. JJ dated occasionally and was looked down on for it, but Hotch had it on good authority that William was completely faithful to her. They would eventually go through what Reid and Hotch were going through. Then there was Elle who had lost her soulmate before they could marry, much as Maeve had. She was silent on the matter. Gideon was still with his wife of thirty-one years but his relationship with her was a quiet, steady one. Rossi’s story was tragic beyond belief. Hotch had no idea how they avoided the tension that he and Reid were going through.

“You two will smooth things out in time,” Gideon told them, “I’m just glad to see you two on the same level.”

“I’m not so sure we’re there yet,” Reid admitted.

Hotch contained his urge to tell Reid to keep it to himself. He never shared this much with his coworkers and didn’t like his life on display. He was a very private person, but Reid was a tell-all open book to everyone around him. He had no filter and Hotch was going to have to adjust to that fact.

“You will be,” Gideon soothed with a soft smile, “Trust me on that. You two are going to sync up from here on out and just flow.”

“Did you go through something like this?” Reid asked.

“Sort of, but not quite as intense as you two,” Gideon chuckled, “Janice was quite the feminist in her day. We married and then parted ways like a lot of couples do when they’re still in school. I didn’t see her for three years and she ignored every letter and phone call. Then I ran into her at a protest. She had joined on a whim and was trying to burn her bra but couldn’t get it unhooked. I unhooked it for her and sparks flew. We were doomed… or blessed… from that day on. However you choose to look at it.”

Reid smiled, “I like that story.”

“It’s my favorite,” Gideon replied, then shifted away to get himself some coffee as well.

Reid turned to Hotch with a soft smile, “Maybe it will be okay.”

“Of course it will,” Hotch replied firmly, “We had a rocky start but that means we’ll be more equipped to deal with problems in the future.”

Reid nodded, smiling broadly, “I’m glad you’ve got such a positive outlook. It counters my statistical viewpoint.”

“Yeah,” Hotch nodded, “And your forthrightness counters my reserved disposition.”

For some strange reason Reid burst out laughing at that. Hotch stared at him in confusion, taking in his now sparkling eyes and infectious grin. For a moment he saw Haley, Reid’s previous incarnation, bright and shining behind the masculine exterior.

“What’s so funny?” Hotch asked.

“You said that like a machine!” Reid laughed, shaking his head, “And everyone calls _me_ a computer.”

“Well,” Hotch smiled softly, “I suppose between the two of us we could pull off a pretty fantastic film about robot uprising.”

Reid laughed again and Hotch let himself relax a bit into the young man’s side. Reid was beautiful when he laughed and Hotch found himself leaning in for a kiss. Reid gave him a startled look and let it happen while Hotch mentally scolded himself for a public display of affection. Again. Reid was undoing him like the laces of a corset and he was feeling more and more bare… and uncaring about his raw, exposed feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

Reid practically ran for the shower the second he got into his apartment. Hotch wanted to look around but he couldn’t stand being away from Reid for too long. He spent a moment glancing around the tidy apartment and admiring the papers that were spread out in neat rectangles on the coffee table for his perusal. They appeared to be various studies he was involved in. When the ache for Reid’s skin became too much he hurried to the shower and knocked briefly before entering.

“I need to be near you again,” Hotch told him.

“Come in,” Reid invited, tapping the shower door.

Hotch stripped quickly and then stepped into the shower. Reid practically assaulted him with a rag liberally coated in soapsuds. Hotch found himself sighing in pleasure as he was scrubbed from head to toe more thoroughly, and yet gently, than he ever had in his life. When Reid was through he rinsed him off and then wrapped his arms around Hotch’s waist and pressed their bodies tightly together. They kissed slowly, their bodies aching for contact despite the repeated caresses throughout the last twenty-four hours.

Reid was hungry for Hotch and the older man knew what he wanted from him. He just didn’t know if it would be allowed, but he feared if he waited to ask for it after they were no longer dependent on each other that Reid would refuse. So with no small amount of trepidation he slid his hands down and cupped the younger man’s buttocks, gently massaging the soft orbs as Reid arched into him. His fingers worked further into his crack and brushed against his entrance. Reid whimpered and pushed back gently.

“Lubricant?” Hotch asked, breaking their kiss.

“Um…” Reid gave him a baffled look.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Hotch laughed, “Lotion?”

“I don’t think that’s safe,” Reid gave him a worried look.

“When we get back to my place…”

“I’m scared,” Reid said quickly.

“I’ll be gentle,” Hotch promised.

“I know,” Reid nodded acceptingly, “Can we get something _made_ for… that?”

“Yes, of course,” Hotch replied, and then pulled him in for a slow kiss.

Reid was still responding so Hotch continued to stroke his body with wet hands. When he brushed over his entrance again Reid groaned in the back of his throat. Hotch stepped back and smiled down at him.

“I’m aching for you again. This is ridiculous.”

“I know,” Reid breathed, “I just… I want you so, so much.”

“Me too,” Hotch breathed as he mouthed along his neck, “I can’t figure out what I ever saw in anyone else. I’m _drowning_ in you Spencer.”

Reid whimpered, clutching at him tightly, “I love you so much.”

“Can you wait till we get back to mine?”

“I think so,” Reid replied softly, pulling him in for another deep kiss. They stayed that way for a few more minutes but the shower turned cold so they had the motivation to leave in a hurry.

Hotch practically raced home, eager to get Reid back to his house where they’d have more options to satisfy and enjoy each other. He stopped at a pharmacy along the way and got lubricant specifically for anal sex. Reid read the bottle, sniffed it, and tested the texture on his fingers during the ride home. Hotch was glad he was driving or he’d be jigging his leg up and down. They reached the apartment and Hotch nearly dropped his keys trying to get the door open. They got in, dropped their bags, and tore at each other’s clothes. Reid pulled Hotch towards the couch but Hotch wanted his husband in his bed, wrapped in his arms where he knew the man would be fully his.

Hotch pushed Reid towards the bedroom, opening the door and spared a moment to flick on the light. He pushed Reid down on the bed and stroked his hands down the young man’s slim body while he wriggled in longing.

“Aaron,” Reid keened, “I need…”

“I know,” Hotch breathed, “Up higher on the bed.”

Reid scooted up and Hotch accepted the bottle from him.

“Aaron,” Reid whimpered again. Hotch lifted one of his legs and Reid pulled up the other.

“It’s okay,” Hotch soothed, “I’ll be gentle. You tell me the moment it’s too much.”

Hotch slid drenched finger down to tease Reid’s entrance. The young man let out a soft croon of surprise as he stroked him in gentle circles. When he pushed a digit inside Reid let out a groan that sounded relieved rather than pained. Hotch smiled a bit. Reid was opening up for him eagerly. It seemed as if the young man was made for this. Hotch kept it slow despite Reid’s easy acceptance of the first finger, so when he slid in the second Reid gasped and pushed back eagerly. Hotch groaned, his cock heavy between his thighs as his bollocks tightened in longing. He spread his fingers and dragged them out slowly, watching Reid’s eyelids flutter. He snatched up the lube again and slicked up his member while Reid spread both legs eagerly.

“Pull them up,” Hotch instructed, and Reid adjusted quickly.

Hotch leaned over him, directing his cock to press slowly inside. When he was halfway inside he stilled as Reid’s muscles protested, but a heated kiss had the younger man relaxing again and he was able to finally slide home. Hotch gasped and stilled as he finally bottomed out, his body tightening in impending orgasm. He held it off and when he opened his eyes Reid was looking tense and the corners of his eyes were moist.

“Should I…?”

“Move,” Reid whimpered.

Hotch slid partway out, but Reid’s expression changed to bliss so he pressed in rather than retreat completely. Reid moaned passionately and Hotch found himself moving slowly back out again. Reid groaned and Hotch pressed inside with an eager grunt, moving far faster than before. That was all it took for Reid to completely relax and Hotch began to thrust in earnest. He was soon moaning in bliss, his body throbbing as pleasure worked it’s way up and down Hotch’s spine. Reid panted below him, whimpering in need until Hotch spared him a hand to reach down and stroke his aching cock. Reid let out a shout of surprise and pleasure and immediately began to pulse in Hotch’s hand. The younger man’s cock emptied onto his torso as he gasped in pleasure. Hotch thrust through the grasping of his muscles and then came with a grunt the second the pressure was relieved. This time he felt something odd spark through his body, a sort of pulsing tingle that moved from his spine down to the tip of his cock.

“Oh gods!” Hotch gasped. Reid stared up at him with love in his eyes while Hotch tried to reconcile the unbelievable pleasure he’d just felt with the young man who lay beneath him.

“That felt so good,” Reid panted, “I thought it would hurt but it only burned a little and then just… so, so good.”

Hotch caught his lips, kissing him firmly before sliding out of his body and kneeling up.

“I need another shower,” Reid groaned, his face flushing red, “It’s leaking out of me, isn’t it?”

Hotch couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up, “Go ahead. We have hot water here.”

“Come with me?” Reid asked shyly.

“Of course,” Hotch smiled.

“Thank goodness,” Reid sighed, “Even if you did wash up a bit I don’t think I could tolerate sleeping beside you knowing where you just had your penis.”

“Full shower it is,” Hotch laughed, and followed his limping lover to the bathroom.


End file.
